fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Barthram Severne
Barthram Severne (酷栄光のカラス, Severne Barthram; lit. "Strict Glorious Raven") is a fairly young mage with an undetermined history and lacks any degree of affiliation with any proper guild. Severne is currently a wanderer and is well known overseas due to his extremely "pervert" escapades. He is one of the very few neutral mage's around in the kingdom of Fiore and it is his ambiguous morality and unreliable nature that makes him infamous among his "so called" peers. Barthram is one of the few mage's who are struggling to find their moral compass and his inner conflict often causes people to underestimate him but his potential and natural skill for fighting makes him one of the most formidable foes of his age. Appearance Initially, Barthram was fairly short for his age, and had a slight, lean, well-toned build, since he was an acrobat and skilled at combat and use of magic with his physical prowess. His short grayish white hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. He did however, admit to intentionally using gel to make his hair look messy in order to compensate for his eye brows which were comparatively thin and long. He typically wore a pair of glasses, contacts and even sunglasses to hide his red eyes as they were considered to be scary. His oval-face became more heart like due to his jawline becoming pointed as time passed. After the brief time skip, his jawline is now well defined and much more pointed with a pointed chin, slightly wide and high cheeks and finally, a broader forehead which he continues further cover with his now medium length wavy hair. Surprisingly after the timeskip, his skin has become pale and his crimson red eyes turned pinkish; something he flaunts instead of hiding but most notably he's grown considerably taller, having roughly the same height as his mentor and gaining a highly increased muscular tone, especially in his upper body. Despite gaining several pounds of muscle, he continues to be leaner compared to his fellow peers and this is perhaps why he is faster than his fellow subjects. His lean, well defined and attractive physique has been a topic for ladies around him and he apparently enjoys being complimented. He currently stands 183 cm/6'0" tall and weighs just over 175 lbs. Barthram also has a tattoo on his back and it was apparently given to him during his time in the Execution's Isolation Facility; the tattoo reads as "内容な" which means "subject seven" and given that his cell mate had a similar tattoo reading subject nine would imply that all of the subjects were branded. Barthram Severne has shown to wear a variety of clothes, however, he tends to gravitate towards lighter colors. Despite his scars, he has a great skin and never suffered from zits. However, his casual attire is ever changing and as of now, he has never been seen wearing a head-protector. His most common attire consists of a formal half sleeved shirt, a black hoodie like cardigan and denim pants. This attire is complemented by either loafers or standard boots. It is unknown to as how his tattoo has not been eliminated like his injuries are it has been hypothesized that it was made at a much faster pace than he can heal or perhaps it was given to him prior to the enhancement project. Given that his childhood and teenage incarnations has refused to take off their clothes, it is very likely that he was branded at an young age and was embarrassed of his mark. His current clothes are magical in nature and were given to him by a mystery person, as such, these clothes deflect weak physical attacks and prevent mind control being used on him/ However, it cannot stop curses or other magical attacks. Gallery Main berthern.jpg barthram.jpg berseverne.jpg childhood portrait.jpg severne.jpg creating light.jpg Personality History Powers and Abilities Enhanced Capabilities Due to the mage-enhancement program, which was an off the books project by a secret society of armed and militarized mages called Execution, Barthram is an enhanced human. He is actually cloned from the genes of their most successful experiment subject, that is, subject six and was grown into the womb of an unnamed woman who was apparently a strong mage herself and her sole purpose was to give birth, raise him and turn him into a weapon. Using cloning techniques and genetical engineering techniques combined with magic, they turned Severne into the perfect human weapon. *'Enhanced Senses': Barthram possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision that also allows him to see even in near-total darkness. He also mentioned that he can feel the vibrations in air around him and even minute changes in small blanket of temperature, in fact, he can detect a person solely by the fact that they are blocking air in his surrounding. This hints that, he may possess superior sense of touch as well. He can further enhance his sensory skill by using magic. **'Sonic Clairaudience': Barthram can learn the history of an object by listening to the sound it makes. Severne can learn by feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched by others. *'Enhanced Mind/Brain Capacity': His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory, speed read, and high deductive and reasoning skills. Barthram is described as having a natural aptitude for picking up almost everything he observes, this makes him a quick learner and a great fighter. *'Enhanced Strength': Barthram is incredibly strong. His strength is greater than that of the average test subjects, allowing to subdue at least three subjects on his own. Given that every subject is about six times stronger than a well trained mage in his prime, this would mean, that he's at least eighteen times stronger than a normal high ranking mage. By his own admission, he is actually twenty times stronger. As of now, his strength has increased incredibly to the point where he can lift and support a small part of a falling skyscapper and throw something as heavy as thirty five tons with great speed and accuracy with using only one hand. While the full extent of his strength has yet to be seen, it is obvious that he can further increase it by releasing his second origin. *'Enhanced Speed': He is extremely agile and nimble footed and has heightened speed, which allows him to move at astonishing speeds, while his maximum speed remains unknown, he can outrun most vehicles and animals; it is his speed that enables him to walk up walls defying gravity. His speed currently has increased at least seven times also, he can further increase it by releasing his second origin. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Severne agility, balance, and bodily coordination already function on a much superior level than a well trained mage. However, he possesses "hyper-reflexes" that allows him to easily dodge blows from his opponents and even react before they can make their move. He has dodged several projectiles, weapons, magical blasts and several other forms of attacks just by using his amazing reflexes. Recently, his reflexes have been similarly enhanced and can be further sharpened by the use of Second Origin activation. *'Enhanced Durability': Barthram's bones, tissues, skin and muscles are denser and harder than normal. He can withstand great impacts without sustaining damage. His durability has allowed him to take a head on full powered magic enhanced strike with his opponent striking him with speeds beyond his own reaction timing, yet, he was able to continue fighting. His durability and endurance allows him to take on foes several times stronger and durable than him. It has mentioned that his skin is so tough, that it feels like hitting metal, in fact, not many weapons can pierce through his flesh. He can also withstand massive explosions; this level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment. *'Extreme Mitosis': His body is capable of extreme mitosis, that is to say, that his cells divide and replicate at an accelerated rate. **'Telomere Lengthening': Barthram can regenerate the length of his telomere. By regenerating the lengths of telomeres, he can extend his own lifespan. **'Self-Healing': Barthram can rapidly heal himself and his healing ability has often been confused with his ability to regenerate, in other words, he can only recreate lost or damaged tissues, account for massive blood loss and heal broken bones at a much faster rate. Although, he cannot regenerate entire organs or limbs. However, he can heal cuts and small bruises in a matter of seconds. *'Enhanced Magic Power': Despite possessing a vast amount of magical power himself, the agency felt that he was in need of further enhancing his already large reserves of magic. This gave him a terrifying level of magical power, although, this makes it harder for him to control his powers. He can however, physically exert this power to destroy objects and hurt people. His reserves easily make him one of the most formidable enemies both on and off the battle field. His magic reserves are so vast that they can easily tower three masterful users of Slayer Magic and go toe to toe with Lesser Gods at their half power without him resorting to use the Second Origin Activation. *'Pain Receptor Control': Unique to only "subject 7", he has special implants in his body which allow him to turn his pain receptors on and off so he can keep fighting when the pain would stop a normal man, and has implants that numb him to most pain Light Magic *'Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō)': Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. **'Illumination' (Unnamed): After using Carnival of Light, Severne can generate light of various intensities and varying duration of time from his entire body. **'Carnival of Light (ひかりのカーニバル, Hikari no Kaanibaru)': Bartham uses his light magic to absorb visible light from different sources, in order to create an area of pitch black darkness, although, he can use the same technique use the stolen light energy to illuminate his entire body and become a literal "human torch". *'Hard-Light Formation (硬い明かり形成, Kataiakari Keisei)': Barthram after infusing his magic to photons around him solidifies him, the tensile strength and hardness depends upon the situation and the amount of concentration he's putting in them. They can be as resilient as diamond or as weak as a thin sheet of paper. However, he tends to keep them elastic in nature, while no elastomer the elasticity of his constructs are well recognizable. **'Photon Blast (光子一吹き, Kōshihitofuki) ': This magic allows him to release a hardened wave of light that can shatter most barriers with its brute force and can leave a small shock wave in its wake. **'Light Barrier (Unnamed)': Using light magic, Barthram can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the photons. Their durability once again depends on the quality of the hard light produced by him. He has also shown the ability to create walls of light from nothing or by shaping the existing light. However, it is unknown if that is the same technique as his primary light barrier or not. **'Holy Blade of Light/Pure Blade of Light (Hikari no Imiken, 光の斎剣)': By concentrating hard light in his left hand, Severne form create a blade of hardened photon particles tightly packed together. Due to the frequency emitted by the light energy, the blade is capable of cutting through virtually anything. It can even deflect other magical attacks and further absorb light magic based attacks. The blade can also project light in a way that allows it to cut through matter from a distance of ten meters. **'Light Capturing Bubble (光取り込み泡, Hikari torikomi Awa)': By concentrating hard enough, Severne was able to create a giant dome, which looked like a bubble made of light magic to imprison three guards and the bubble was hard enough for them to continue assaulting it and it barely taking a scratch. However, this technique has not been used since then. **'Howling Wolf Claw (遠吠え狼爪, Tooboe Ookami Tsume) ': By manipulating light energy in his hand, Barthram can make the light expand to create the form of a wolf, the wolf remains connected to his hand which allows him to control it during its attack. Although, he can also grant this light construct temporary semi-independence and allow it to freely attack its prey, while Severne himself, prepares for his next move. *'Unholy Breath (Unnamed)': By puffing his lungs, he can store a huge amount of magical energy inside him which upon his will, he incorporates with the element of light and releases in the form of a massive wave of destructive force. *'Secret Art: Cloak of Invisibility (秘術・不可視外套, Hijutsu: Fukashi Gaitō)': By causing tremendous amount of light magic (of every spectrum) to interact with the cells of his entire body in such a way as to produce a new form of energy with unusual properties. By a simple act of concentration, he can cause all wavelengths of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet light to bend around him without distortion; he also somehow directs enough un-distorted light to his eyes to retain his full range of vision while invisible. An observer, unaware of the peculiar path light takes around his body, would have the sensation of seeing through her. The Invisible Woman can also mentally project the invisible energy produced within the cells of her body in order to render other people or objects invisible. Ray Magic *'Ray Magic (光線の魔法(こうせんまほう), lit. Light Ray Magic)': Ray Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that was created by Barthram Severne and is an obvious off shoot of the classic Light Magic. Ray Magic complements Barthram's aggressive and fast paced nature and while it obviously leaves no room for defense due to his offensive nature, it's offensive nature alone can more than compensate for its shortcomings. **'Eternal Cross (不変クロス, Fuhen kurosu)': Barthram creates and project bolts of concentrated plasma and releases them in the form of a single beam of energy which radiates tremendous amount of heat and light. **'Laser Dance (レーザダンス, Reezaa Dansu)': After creating several beams of ray magic, Severne shoots them at his enemy. Barthram is capable of altering the beam's direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy. **'Delta Beam (デルタビーム, Deruta Biimu)': By using ray magic, Barthram via the usage of his own bio-electricity empowers his light nature to such levels that it starts producing over 250,000 k of heat and starts discharging electrical sparks. The level of luminosity produced by these charged beams are way over 9.5×10^20 Watts (9.5 x 1000000000000000000000 W). These then are respectively further compressed and released at tremendous speed from the eyes. Hence, the name "Delta Beam" although, they have also been called death beams. Although, the full destructive capacity of the beam has yet to be seen, these so called delta beams can track and disintegrate a selected target. Not only disintegrate but occasionally the beams have shown the capacity to severely burn or completely incinerate objects and foes. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. He has pinpoint control over his Death Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. He is able to project this strange energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. Although it has been witnessed he cannot freely control the beams when fired from his hands. **'Photon Form (光子形, Kōshi katachi)': Barthram can cause his entire body to be entire made of billions of light rays, this allows him to have a body made of light which is intangible in nature unless, he solidifies it. While in this form, due to being purely made of energy, he cannot be harmed or affected by diseases or ailments. He does not require oxygen or rest to survive and can fly at super sonic speeds, although he cannot even comes close to reaching light-speed but still, he is at least ten times faster than the speed of sound in air. **'Multi Beam Strike/Scatter Shot' (Unnamed): As the name implies, this allows him to fire a single beam of ray magic, which quickly divides and hits multiple opponent(s) in a fraction of seconds. **'Projection (突出, Tosshutsu)': This magic allows him to project beams of different parts of the electromagnetic spectrum over a said target. **'Gamma Wave' (Unnamed): By using this magic, Severne can blast his opponent's with a massive wave of gamma ray. **'Lightning Piercer: Extending Spear (雷穿孔: 槍を延長, Raisenkō: Yarienchō)': By using the ability to give his magic proper shape, Barthram forms a whirling spear-shaped blade, adapting it for long-range attacks with a maximum range of about fourteen meters. Although it's less powerful than his normal beam based attacks, its increased range means there is a lessened risk of counterattack to the user. The blade can also be swung in order to grind targets with its sides, and can be sent through solid objects, like the ground, and make surprise attacks from below the opponent. Strip Magic *'Strip Magic (切れ魔法, Kire Mahō)': Strip Magic is a special magic developed by Barthram Severne and is an unclassified form of magic. Using Strip Magic, Barthram can send a beam of Magic either from his eyes or fingers which on contact destroy the clothes of a person. Black Arts *'Black Arts': **'Necro-essence': **'Life Magic': Eye Magic *'Spectral Sight (スペクトルサイト, Supekutoru Saito)': Using this, Barthram can perceive the world around him solely by perceiving the patterns of magnetic, thermal and electrical magic. This sometimes allows him to see the natural magnetic or bioelectric aura of a person and allows him to distinguish people. He can switch his vision format by simply tuning in with the magical EMS and interpreting the different wavelengths of energy. This allows him to see radio waves, cosmic rays and even gamma radiation. Finally, it also have limited enhanced night-vision and thermovision. This sight allows him to see the flow of both electromagnetic and magical energy, thus allowing him to prepare his mind and body in advance. Despite its tremendous advantages, using this spell for too long causes sensory overload and exerts tremendous stress on the user's eyes. Also, tuning in with different wavelengths can be extremely difficult during a battle, since that requires tremendous concentration. While this magic allows him to generally look through walls and other opaque surfaces, it cannot breach magical barriers or certain materials. Darkness Magic *'Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō)': It is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. **'Dark Gravity(ダークグラビティ Dākugurabiti)': A spell that amplifies the gravity in a certain area to make everything in the area fall. **'Gentle Darkness (温厚暗闇, Onkō kurayami)': One of the most rarest form of Dark Magic, using which Barthram can create and shape a weakness-less form of darkness that is benevolent in nature and can resurrect deceased beings in the form of zombified humans/creatures. ***'Black Hand (黒手, Kurote)': By the virtue of Gentle Darkness, Severne can resurrect deceased people in the form of zombies that obey his orders making him the leader of a horde of walking corpses. The sheer number of zombies can be overwhelming and despite their lack of intelligence, contrary to the popular believe they are capable of running at high speeds and if they were Mages in past life they remain capable of using magic although their magic is very weak. **'Dark Warp (闇曲がり, Yamimagari)': Using Darkness Magic, Severne can create portals using darkness which allow him to travel between his dark dimension and this dimension. He can merge with his own shadow and move through these portals at high-speed and since, he's in shadow form he cannot be hurt. Barthram can put items and beings into a the dark dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. **'Demonic Ascendance (魔族制圧, Mazoku seiatsu)': By using an ancient Darkness Magic, Barthram can generate and control chi that has been tainted by negative energy, thus making it purely destructive and evil. The distinguishing feature of this form is, it turns his eyes glowing red and glowing red marks appear throughout his body along with a black shroud that forms around his body. In return of using this chi, which greatly enhances his physical prowess, makes him aggressive and gives him enhanced combat intuition this chi makes him merciless, incapable of feeling positive emotion and nearly insane. Demonic Ascendance essentially gives him an unique blood lust that enables him to be the "supreme killer". He possesses an instinct to kill with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. With activation, he becomes the master of killing, hunting and tracking. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed, as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into his hand. He is able to attack in full rage while retaining control and is able to attack with the relentless strength of an enhanced madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. This is essentially a form in which, Barthram keeps getting stronger, faster and more durable as his anger and hatred grows but on the down side, if he feels positive emotions, he drastically loses this form and faces tremendous exhaustion. He is also able to read body movements and this becomes very important in hand to hand combat as he uses this power to destroy his opponents. ***'Flight': While using Demonic Ascendance, Barthram is covered in a shroud of black aura, which allows him to defy gravity and fly around with no problem. **'Hidden Darkness——Soul Consumption (隠し闇——霊消費, Kakushi Yami——Rei Shōhi)': Hidden Darkness——Soul Consumption is a secret Darkness Magic that is the darker and grittier equivalent of "Light-Make- Sensation Alteration". Allows him to control and project the dark side of esoteric energy and empowers other's with positive emotions. The dark side can enhance certain powers which may lead to a dark nature. By projecting this energy, he can make people join his cause for the sake of dark side, become extremely ruthless and aggressive, give them the ability to overcome their fear and prey on other's fear and finally, fill them with hatred and anger. Thus inducing them with every emotions linked with darkness and injustice ***'Blackest Night (黒いです夜, Kurodesu Yoru)': Using the its predecessor technique as a medium, Barthram can force a target or multiple targets to face their inner evil, either in a mental struggle or bring the victim's dark side into the world as a physical being. When a darkness is faced, it's arguably more powerful than the good half of the being. Victims are either corrupted, driven insane, or outright killed by the sensation of this ability. Shadow Magic *'Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō)': Shadow Magic is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes shadows. Severne can use this Magic to bend his own shadow to suit his own needs, giving Shadow Magic a great deal of flexibility. A skilled user such as Barthram can also merge with her shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. **'Shadow Doll (陰偶人, Kage Gūjin)': By using shadow magic, Severne can takes control over motor functions of others against their will as if they were a living doll, via shadows, the targets are still conscious, but can’t resist the Barthram's control. This is achieved by forcing his own shadow to merge and take over his opponent's shadow. ***'Shadow Pull (Unnamed)': Severne creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that when it reaches the target it pulls it into the ground. **'Shadow Sphere (陰玉, Kagetama)': Barthram infuses his shadow nature to a compact magical sphere, allowing him to form a shadow sphere which has massive destructive capabilities. However, it cannot be fired; meaning it is a short ranged attack and Severne must be close to a person in order to use it. **'Shadow Field (陰領域, Kageryōiki)': Severne can create a dense small cube of shadow magic and then project it in a particular direction which causes it to generate and project shadows and darkness which absorb or nullifies light in the area. This magic creates intense localized shadow in his general vicinity. **'Shadow Claw (影爪, Kagetsume)': Using this fairly simple Magic, Barthram can create a retractable sharp claw made of shadow magic around his hands for offensive purposes. Darkness-Make *'Darkness-Make (闇の造形魔法 (ダークネス・メーク), Dākunesu Meiku lit. Darkness Molding Magic)': is a powerful Molding Magic and Caster Magic utilized by numerous magicians; it allows them to generate the element of darkness, the same kind used by Darkness Magic, and shape it into structures of their choice. **'Darkness-Make: Blade (闇の造形魔法・変身器 (ダークネス・メーク・ブレード), Dākunesu Meiku: Burēdo lit. Darkness Molding Magic: Variable Bladed Weapon):' Darkness-Make: Blade is the most basic of the Darkness-Make spells; it, as the name says, is capable of manifesting any bladed weapon that the user is able to imagine. When performing Darkness-Make: Blade, the user fuels their magic with negative feelings, fusing eternano and magical power, creating pure darkness, before using the darkness to perfectly replicate the form of a blade which is inherently malleable, capable of being morphed into any weapon of choice, as long as it has to do with a blade. Nevertheless, in any form, the Darkness-Make: Blade is known to be highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of darkness in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the weapon makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the weapon is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the bladed weapon inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. As Darkness-Make: Blade is known to be capable of taking any form, as long as it is blade-related, the spell has multiple options and the ability to keep the opponent guessing, also keeping them on their toes at all times. **'Darkness Make: Lance (闇の造形魔法・槍騎兵 (ダークネス・メーク・ランス), Dākunesu Meiku: Ransu lit. Darkness Molding Magic: Lancer Soldier):' Darkness-Make: Lance is one of the most basic Darkness-Make spells; when performing Darkness-Make: Lance, the user fuels their magic with negative feelings, fusing eternano and magical power, creating pure darkness, before using the darkness to perfectly replicate the form of a multitude of lances that are flowing with darkness. The user holds their hand outwards; manifesting their magical seal from which a multitude of crimson and black lances are launched at high speeds—these lock on to the target, tracking their heat signature, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the lances veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the lances engulf them. Darkness-Make: Lance is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on the user's magical level. However, once the user gains enough power, they will be able to avoid the magic drainage effects of this combination technique. The lances themselves take the form of two thin black and red beams with a pointy tip; one remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. It is useful for quick, effective, and causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. **'Darkness-Make Unlimited: Dragons of the Darkness Flame (闇の造形魔法・限りない・邪王炎殺黒龍波 (ダークネス・メイク・アンリミテド・ドラゴンズ・オフ・ザ・ダークネス・フレイム), Dākunesu Meiku Anrimiteddo: Doragonzu Ofu Za Dākunesu Fureimu lit. Darkness Molding Magic Eternal: Wicked King Immolation Black Dragon Wave)': Darkness-Make Unlimited: Dragons of the Darkness Flame is one of the rare Molding Magic Unlimited spells, specifically and obviously, that of the Darkness-Make Unlimited branch. When performing Darkness-Make Unlimited: Dragons of the Darkness Flame, the user fuels their magic with negative feelings, fusing eternano and magical power, creating pure darkness, before using the darkness to perfectly replicate the form of a multitude of dragons which are then launched forward at extreme speeds. The dragons seek out the opponent's attack, taking ahold of its "essence" and targeting their weak point; charging forward with high speeds. They have been shown to be immensely powerful, devouring large fragments of rocks and erasing extremely high powered spells with ease. The dragons carves a violent trail of destruction wherever they move, destroying everything in a straight line as a tornado trails around them as they completely overwhelms all they devour, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, grinding into the opponent like a powerful drill that is capable of piercing through any and every defense; striking them with such incredible power that the sheer force of the attack is enough to upturn steel, and wipe the user's enemies away with a force akin to an inferno. The dragons are capable of blasting through even magical forms of defenses, as the dragons' movements swaths through the barriers, and supernatural defenses erected in vain to protect them, striking the foe formidable might, dealing physical damage. The dragons completely burn all they devour, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, they are able to incinerate anything in their path. However, for all of this spell's might, the user is known to be physically exhausted after casting it just once. Nullification Magic *'Nullification Magic (無効の魔法, Mukō no Mahō)': Nullification Magic is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that nullifies all attacks that are Magical in nature. **'Effect': Nullification Magic is utilized for nullifying any Magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from Barthram. Severne has a very ample radius in which the Magic may be employed from. **'Divine Arrow': Severne creates a large arrow with a purple-colored glowing light and swings an arm, as if throwing an object, to attack the target destroying the certain surrounding area in its range. This attack causes all magic in the vicinity to be temporarily disabled. Other Abilities/Skills *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': Taught to him by his instructors during his childhood, who were extremely harsh in their ways. Barthram started his Krav Maga training when he was around seven years old. Krav Maga is a self-defense system developed for the military in combat. It is designed to be practical and intuitive for people of any age, shape, or size. The techniques expanded Severne's natural instincts to develop skills quickly and effectively, while enabling him to address attacks under any scenario. He learned how to defend himself and his loved ones, while gaining increased awareness and instinctive reflexes. He was trained to use the most effective strikes and techniques to prevail, while under extreme stress. Since, Krav Maga is not a competitive sport and purely a lethal form of combat, it did not any form of experience for Jason to master it. He learnt several stances, striking methods techniques for falling and getting up safely, and basic defenses against common attacks including chokes and headlocks. After passing a series of test his instructors put him through, he was finally deemed to be worthy and hence was taught advanced techniques. He soon learnt to deal with multiple simultaneous attackers, weapons, complicated situations, and learn advanced combative and weapon techniques. Due to his training, he became an expert in wielding improvised weapons. Barthram's fighting style focuses much more on brutality, strength, and speed. Since, most mages tend to carry weapon, the disarming techniques of Krav Maga became very important for Severne to master. He is very ruthless when he gets serious and will not refrain from killing if that means winning the fight. His fighting style uses elbow, palm, knee strikes, punches, kicks, eye assault, quick sweeps, groin strikes and headbutts as well as takedowns and grappling. While he focused much on the aggressive aspect of Krav Maga, he is not completely defenseless. But, he prefers to end the fight as painfully and quickly as possible. At times, he's not above dirty fighting and would often resort to biting and clawing in order to get an edge over a particular opponent. He is known to use seemingly stupid tactic such as tickling one and then knock out an enemy with a punch. Over the past few years, he has become a much more accomplished martial artist. He has also developed a knack for the manipulation of pressure points and nerve endings on the bodies of one's opponents. So, by knowing the right areas of the body to strike, Severne can stun even a being as powerful as Makarov even though he himself is a no match for his strength when he transforms into a giant. Thanks to his training, Barthram has "complete control" over his body. With his sheer force of will, he's capable of willing himself to recuperate quickly after being injured. It has been revealed that in the past couple of years, he has also mastered the art of Hapkido and Eskrima/Arnis. Severne has disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of pressure points inducing death. *'Skilled Acrobat': He is a superb athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise since his preteens. Severne is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has nigh-super human agility and acrobatic prowess and has often been regarded as one of the most adaptive and nimble fighters. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Photographic Memory': Severne has a photographic memory, which borders on absolute total recall. This has allowed him to memorize the countless skills, disciplines, and facts that he taught himself over the years. *'Subterfuge': Severne also possesses considerable skills at lying and deception, his ability to psychologically manipulate and lie without so much as blinking, makes him a truly strong adversary. *'Second Origin Activation': Barthram can activate and deactivate his second origin release and without it causing him any level of discomfort. By activating Second Origin, his magical prowess along with his physical prowess are greatly enhanced to the point where they appear to be about tenfold of his original form and this increased power has only been used by Severne so far. According to him, what was describe as the ten times increase was actually him using only eighty percent of the power increase granted by Second Origin Release. Weapons & Equipments *'Demonic Clothing': *'Magic Karambit': Trivia * Barthram Severne's stats are: * Barthram is perhaps the only character who uses different variations of the different elemental magic. * His inner conflict often renders him incapable of using Light-Make. * Barthram turning to "Dark side" is a StarWars reference. * Barthram character was primarily inspired from the character of Anakin Skywalker. * Barthram Severne's primary theme (Between Heaven and Earth) was actually suggested and found by user:Skydek. **His secondary sound track is Future Soldier Theme. * The Laser dance technique is obviously based on Laser circus technique. * It has been hinted that Barthram is actually twenty seven and it is his enhanced body that gives him the vitality and appearance of an young adult (17-ish). * His favorite words are, "Ryoku (力, Ryoku; lit. "Power")" and "Chissokushi (窒息死, Chissokushi; lit. "Death by Choking"). Quotes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Category:Characters